Always Attract
by iloverivera
Summary: Quinn Fabray has had a tough few years, stuck in Lima, raising her daughter Beth, alone. Ending up in New York for a weekend to visit, Santana Lopez, Quinn finds herself wanting to meet up with her old friend, also Santana's ex, Rachel Berry.
1. A Reason

disclaimer: I don't or Glee or any of that wonderful stuff.

**Always Attract**  
><strong><br>Chapter One ****  
>A Reason<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mummy? Mummy… mummy, you awake?"<p>

Someone, none other than Beth, was beside me, jabbing away at my cheek.

"Beth, sweetie, what is it?"  
>My eyes flew open as she jumped onto my stomach, kissing the top of my forehead.<p>

"The sun is out, and today we go see Aunty Tana remember? You said it's a long drive, so we have to wake up extra early when the sun came out."  
>Beth's face bared an overwhelming smile, one that was impossible to say no to, dimples and all.<p>

"What are you wearing? You got dressed all by yourself did you?" I snuggled her head into my neck, resting my chin on top of her head "you look very smart, I'm sure Aunt Tana will be very happy to see you and looking so beautiful!"  
>She struggled out of my grasp and skipped off down the hall to her own bedroom, I couldn't help but grin as her hair bounced with her step.<br>It was moments like that, where the battle of the past 5 years, were completely worth every single second.  
>I jumped out of bed, reaching for my phone, checking it for messages.<p>

_Santana  
>You better not be bailing on me this time, see you when I see you<br>p.s tell Beth hi TANA - XX_

_Noah  
>Beth left her coat at mine, the one with lions, I know she loves that one, I'll bring it back Tuesday.<em>

My hand fell back down to the bed, I tilted my head forward, groaning as I tried to think of replies.

_Hey babe, Beth's up and dressed so I guess I can't say no this time, see you when I see you xo – Quinn  
><em>I hit send and moved onto Puck's message.

_Thanks, that'd be great, we're going to see San for the next few days, so just use the spare key. By the way, thanks for looking into those kindergartens for her, I've been so busy lately I'd forgotten. Talk later, xo – Quinn_

* * *

><p>"You don't want pancakes for breakfast this morning?" I asked my daughter as she sat in her chair, propped up and alert.<p>

"No thank you, can I please have eggs?" her head rested against her shoulder, giving a little pout.  
>I walked to the fridge, pulling out the carton of eggs, holding it up for her to see, she nodded and put her head back down, coloring in her book.<br>I laughed and cracked the egg into the frying pan, listening to the sizzle as I searched for a egg lifter.

"So Aunty Tana said to say hello." I passed her the Dinosaur divider plate she'd picked out when we had visited the local market last month.

"I can't wait to see her!" She giggled, watching me stumble as I lifted the fried egg onto the toast. "Mummy, I want to go see your other friend, I forgot her name, Ray? Um.."  
>I poured her OJ and went to sit in the seat beside her.<p>

"You mean Rachel, honey? Well she's very busy, Aunty Tana's been telling me, she's on Broadway now.."

"what's… Broadhay, why is she on it?" her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out this new word.

"Broadway, baby, it's a place people go to see plays, she's an actress, like the one you might see on TV, except this is in real life, and on a stage."  
>I began cutting up her toast into smaller pieces "so I wouldn't think she'd have time to see us."<p>

"But she had such a nice voice… she sung for me when her and Aunty Tana looked after me, I like her singing."

"You'll have to ask Aunty Tana when we get there, but eat your breakfast baby."  
>I put her cup beside her plate and got up, cleaning down the bench.<p>

* * *

><p>I was starting to get drowsy and the sun was setting in the distance, perfecting the horizon with a golden tinge.<br>Beth was asleep in the backseat, clinging on for dear life to her lion teddy.  
>I rushed my fingers through my hair, that I'd left down and messy, since Beth decided it were more important to not get in the car without her lion coat than let me run a comb through it for more than five seconds.<p>

I tried to keep my mind on the road, but it kept trailing off, it was often that my thoughts did this as I got to New York.  
>I stared up at the buildings, as they towered over me, the beauty of the city in lights.<br>It wasn't often that I regretted my life choices after Beth came along.. But whenever I came to this concrete jungle, there wasn't a part of me that didn't wish I was able to live here.

I knew it was in Beth's best interest to stay in Lima, to maintain the most of a normal life that I could give her with her father.  
>Nothing could change my situation, Beth was my life, I would come second compared to her, and I'd grown strong enough to accept that.<p>

The staircase to Santana's apartment seemed endless whenever I visited her, Beth would fall asleep on the drive and be impossible to wake, thus, I would carry her to the 18th floor, because conveniently, the elevator was always under maintenance.  
>I wrapped my arms tighter around my daughter as I reached Santana's apartment, I lifted my fist to the door and knocked 3 times.<br>I waited until eventually, I heard the rattling of a chain on the other side.

"QUINN!" attacked by Santana's hug, I reached my arm around her waist, holding a grin across my face, glad to see one of my closest friends for the first time in awhile.

"Santana," I stated once she let go, I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back, glancing up and down her body, "you're not looking too bad, New York life must be treating you good."

She shrugged her shoulders "you don't look so terrible yourself."  
>Her hands reached out to take Beth, I willingly, let her.<br>Relieved, I rolled my neck, to loosen up, as I walked into her apartment.

Santana laid Beth down on the couch and covered her with a blanket, kissing her gently on her cheek.  
>I began pacing around the room, letting my finger slide along the cabinets and selves.<p>

"Did you want a drink? When will Beth wake up? Should I warm her up some nuggets, I know she likes those. Thank you for coming, really, Quinn, I'm happy to see you, you know… actually out, doing something for a change."

I chuckled, moving past a photo of Rachel and Santana. "Beth'll be out for the rest of the night, I'll go for a drink and I'll grab one of those nuggets, if you don't mind."

"righteo, what'd you want? I got tequila and- oh, right, Beth. How about a water? Iced Tea? That shit is good."

"Iced Tea'd be great." I propped Beth's head up, while I scooted underneath her, letting her head rest on my lap.

"San, I'm so tired.." I played with my baby's hair, looking up at Santana as she passed me my drink. "I got Puck on my back about seeing Beth all the time, I got Puck on my back about introducing his new girl to Beth all the time, I got fired from my job, Beth's starting kindergarten soon and Beth hates Lima, she's forever wanting to go elsewhere, to the museums to see the dinosaurs, to the zoo's to see the lions, and it's not just once, San, she wants to go all the time."  
>Santana crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch.<p>

"So Puck's got a new girl and you're fed up with Lima, what's keeping you there then?"

I sighed, rubbing my thumb over the cold glass. "Beth. She needs her Dad, she needs stability, I had enough trouble finding that apartment, I couldn't even imagine trying to look somewhere else."

"well… Why don't you move in with me?"

I snorted, choking on my drink. "yes, Santana, I'm going to up and move to New York."

"Yes. You should." She moved in a little closer, staring me in the eyes, "think about how much time I'd spend with Beth!"

I nodded, throwing off her idea and starting back up "I'm worried that if Puck wants to spend too much time with Beth.. he'll file for full custody, he's got the job, the house, the girl, he's the courts ideal father, while I'm struggling to feed her."

"oh please, like Puck would ever do that to you, he still loves you, you know."

"No.. no he doesn't."

Santana stood, hitting my leg as she walked past to the kitchen "he does and you know it, he's trying to do best by what he thinks you want."

"I don't want him like that San.. the guy knocked me up and left me, what am I suppose to do? Forget the past?"

"No… I'm just saying that… maybe if you did, Beth could have a proper family, one were the parents actually love each other, rather being sent back and forth."

"I can't do it, not with Puck anyway.."

"Alright, okay, I'm not fighting with you Fabray, now pick your daughter up and go put her to bed, I've already set up your bed, so you can get changed in there afterwards, you know where my room is, down the hall and to the left, I'll get dinner ready for us, now Quinn, before I have to kick your ass." Her smile, as sweet as candy.

Santana never failed to make me move, it wasn't that I was afraid she would _actually _kick me.. or maybe it was, regardless, I was up.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over and Santana had finished talking about her life, her and I decided to hit the hay, since she had planned a day for Beth the coming day.<br>I had on pajama shorts that had the leopard print that Beth begged me to buy and a random baby tee I had chucked into my suitcase the day before last.  
>I let my hair down and tussled it to one side, I grabbed my phone and crawled into Santana's bed.<p>

_Puck  
>Can't stop by this weekend, taking Carly to Arizona to meet her parents, say hi to Tana for me.<em>

_unknown number_  
><em>hey Quinn! Santana let me know that you're in New York for the next few days, call me, we'll catch up X<em>

"SANTANA!" I called out into the silence, before she came barging through the door, jumping onto the bed, she flipped onto her side so she could see me, and supported herself on her elbow.

"What's the need, Fabray?"

"Who's is this number?" I stuck my phone under her nose.

"Oh, that's Rach, she's been wanting to catch up for ages now."

I took my phone back and read over the text again, "oh, Rachel.. how are um, you and her?"  
>It wasn't that long along that they'd dated, but I'd somehow managed to have forgotton.<p>

"We're fine, just you know, we're still friends, she's doing really well though, she's understudy for some big lead."

"I'm sorry… I know I wasn't around for when you's two split, it's just everything's been so over the place.."

"It's fine, Quinn, I'm fine, she's fine, and that's all there is to it. Anyway, I wanna sleep, we're taking Beth to the Empire State tomorrow and I don't want to feel dead in the morning so." She put her hand over my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Night sweets."

"Night, San." I grinned, curling my legs into my chest, as I closed my eyes and kissed Santana goodnight.

**A/N**: I'm just going to go ahead and make the assumption that somebody may have actually read this and say, thank you. Hopefully this will please your little Faberry hearts.


	2. Always Stumbling Around In Circles

disclaimer: I don't own Glee, you would know if I did because there'd be a Brittana kiss by now.

**Always Attract**

**Chapter Two  
>Always Stumbling Around In Circles<br>**

* * *

><p>"Aunty Tana! Stop stop, please, I can't – breathe –Tana! Stop" her requests were silenced by the giggles that escaped through her words.<p>

"But you're laughing, that must mean you like it." Santana continued until she decided to wrap her arms around my daughter.

"Nu-uh, it doesn't, you don't know nuffin." she grabbed Santana's finger and laughed, "I got your finger."

"Well, look who's awake!" Santana exclaimed as she spotted my eyes glancing up at the two.

"Morning mummy!"

A weak grin set place on my face as they struck me with hugs "I see you two wanted to wake me up early for the 3rd morning in a row?"  
>Beth nodded and Santana mimicked.<p>

"We've been waiting for you to get up, we're going out today so get your shi- clothes on." She smiled considerately at Beth, her way of apologizing for nearly cussing.

"Alright, I'll get dressed, but I'm hoping y'all are going to make me breakfast."  
>Before I could even finish my sentence Beth had leapt up from the bed, carting Santana along behind her, she gave me a peaceful wave as she made her way to the kitchen.<p>

Today was the 3rd of the 5 days we were spending in NYC, for the past 2 we'd been non-stop dragged around by Beth "mummy look at that, can we go in there", "wow we haven't been there before, can we go in there", if I dollar for every time I'd heard that in the last 48 hours, I would be able to fly to California and visit Brittany, fly back to Lima, pay the rent, fly back to New York and have a few dollars to spare for dinner at a high-class restaurant.  
>But I loved every second of it, Santana seemed to take better care of Beth than anybody I knew, and I was enormously grateful for that.<p>

I grabbed my phone and swiped the unlock switch, flicking to Rachel Berry's contact number, tapping on the number, I lifted the phone to my ear, listening to the rings… 1… 2… 3… 4…

"Hello." Came from the other end.

"Rachel? It's Quinn." I spoke back, my voice a little tense.

"Oh Quinn! Hi! I'm so glad you finally called, I was waiting." Her voice hadn't changed in years.

"I would've called earlier but I've been kept busy, you know how Santana can get?"  
>I wasn't really expecting an answer, actually, I was hoping for no answers, I wasn't sure if that subject was taboo.<p>

"I know exactly what you mean, so are you able to catch up soon? I'm free today actually, did you want to meet for coffee, that is if Santana isn't running you into the ground, ha ha."

"I'm not quite sure what we're doing today, I've been told that her and Beth have organized something, but should I text you?"

"Alright, I'll be expecting one, it'll be good to see you Quinn."

"Same with you, Rachel, anyway I better go check on Beth."

"Talk to you soon then."

"Talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye Quinn." Her voice exaggerated the end of my name before I hung up.  
>Smiling to myself, I fell back to my bed, pulling the sheets over my face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beth and San are going out, they'll be fine without me, where did you want to meet? xo - Quinn.<em>

Fantastic! I'll swing by Santana's apartment and pick you up. See you soon X

See you then xo – Quinn.

* * *

><p>I rummaged through my suitcase, loathing myself for not putting more appropriate clothing into my case, before I picked out a maxi dress that seemed sensible enough.<br>I jumped into the shower, threw the dress on and ran a comb through my short hair, tying it up into a tiny pony tail, not bothering with makeup, I moved onto Santana's dresser and picked out a silver bracelet that I'd bought her for her 21st birthday, I slipped that on and made my way out the door, passing the mirror to make sure I looked okay first.  
><em>Good enough.<br>_I locked the door on my way out and stared to climb down the first flight of stairs.

"Rachel!" I shouted enthusiastically as I got to the lobby, seeing her standing with her back turned to me, I raced frantically over and hugged her after she turned around to see me.

"Quinn, look at you." She exclaimed after loosing her grasp "you haven't changed a bit."  
>I chuckled as she touched the side of my shoulder.<p>

"I wish I could say the same, the past few years have been nothing but nice to you."  
>I couldn't remember her eyes ever being that big, they gleamed happy and bright while she kept her gaze locked in with mine.<p>

"When was the last time I saw you? It would've had to be more than 2 years ago, right?" I asked, eyeing her up and down, she looked beautiful, I brought my eyes back to hers. "Santana tells me you're an understudy for a big lead, now?"

"I am! It's all been so great, but we'll talk about that over coffee, c'mon." she linked our arms as she towed me outside.

* * *

><p>"Just the usual, espresso macchiato for me please, and what would you like, lady? It's my shout." Rachel wavered her hand beside herself, gesturing for me to step up and order.<p>

"Um.. I'll just get a cappuccino, I guess?"  
>Beth was going to kill me for heading out to Starbucks and not returning with a double choc chip frappe for her.<p>

"And a caramel macchiato, venti, please, for my friend here."

"Rachel.." I started mildly. "Will I even like it?"  
>She just laughed to herself and handed over her Starbucks keycard.<p>

"So how have you been keeping?" I was asked as we searched for a couch to sit on.

"Not too bad, Beth's you know, starting kindergarten soon, which will be good."  
>Rachel quickly pulled me to a seat and I fell beside her.<p>

"I was asking how you were, not Beth, you spent the entire car-ride here talking about her! How's Puck and everything?"  
>It wasn't unlike her to be so hasty about everything, a part of her that I'm glad, hadn't changed.<p>

"Well then I'm fine, doing good, I suppose. Puck has a new girlfriend, and we're onto the whole, introducing her to Beth, which has me stressed to no end."  
>I could see her in the corner of my eye, nodding along with everything I was saying.<p>

"I've also been fired from my job and, I'm just tired, I wish everything could slow down a bit, it's been so long since I've done something for myself."  
>It felt strange to be pouring my heart out to her, but I somehow found comfort in doing so.<p>

"I'm so sorry to hear about your job, is there anything I could possibly do to help? I still have some family living in Lima, you're more than welcome to drop Beth off and go have a bit of a life."

"Thank you, that's very kind.. But, it's just something I have to deal with, you know? But I'm doing good other than that, my parents are sending me money every now and again so we're scrapping by."

Our orders were brought to us, the girl in the green apron smiled down at me, flirtatiously batting her eyelids as she placed our drinks in front of us.

"Thank you, Alyssa…" Rachel gave her a stern look as the girl quickly snapped from our gaze, nodded, and left to go back behind the counter.

"Ha ha, well that wasn't awkward or anything.." I flipped a coaster over to place my coffee onto.

"Yeah, look what you got." Rachel raised her hand and let it hover in-front of me.  
>She was holding a slip of paper with the girl's digits on it.<p>

"No way…. Seriously?" I couldn't contain my amusement and began laughing, quickly covering my mouth with my hand.

"This is how this is gonna play out, when we're finished and when we leave, you're going to take the cups up to the counter and ask her when her shift finishes."  
>I playfully slapped Rachel's shoulder "Oh please, like I could do that in a million years. Plus I'm not…"<p>

"A lesbian?" she cut in mid-sentence, an awkward half-smile cowered on my lips, "she doesn't know that but, fine, be boring Fabray, plus she hits on almost any girl that walks through these doors, so you're dodging a bullet there."  
>I still had my hands covering my mouth, I let them drop down to my cup, gripping around the edges.<br>I lifted it to my lips and took a tiny sip, my tongue swirled around the coffee, enjoying every drop.

"This isn't half bad, you know." I grinned, "Wait, did you say boring?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"… You're right. What happened to me? I used to be all kinds of fun."  
>I sighed, placing down the coffee, turning around in the chair so I could see her properly.<p>

"Things happen and people change. I mean, you went from head cheerio to a Glee clubber to a 17 year-old mum who had no idea what she was doing, but you did it, and look how far you've come. I didn't mean boring.. I meant… Inspiring. You're very strong, Quinn."  
>Her eyes looked to the ground, as her hands nervously played with her skirt, afraid she had said something wrong.<br>I placed my hand on hers, un-sure of what to say.  
>She looked up and our eyes met, we shared an understanding and went back to our coffees.<p>

* * *

><p>They say that good things come to those who wait.<br>But just how long does one have to wait for said good things to come?  
>I like to think of my life as a canvas, the canvas started off blank, and eventually it will end up a masterpiece, sure there may be some accidental spills which will become permanent, but they bring the picture together and make it what it is.<p>

Beth was one of my accidental spills, but she's also a gift from God.

She's my angel, my perfection, she has taught me things that I couldn't possibly have learnt from any other person.  
>Although her existence completes me, I never quite feel whole, and I'm not sure of what I'm searching for.<p>

When I look back to before I had Beth, I was 16, I had dreams and even though back then I was caught up with my status in high school, I know, deep-down, I never wanted to end up living in Lima.

After Puck had gotten me pregnant, my life went spiraling downhill, faster than anything you could imagine.  
>I was head-cheerleader, head of the celibacy club, my parents adored me, and once I lost all that, it was a struggle to get back to the top again.<p>

Seeing Rachel again had made me do some thinking, what she had said about me being 'boring' had struck me, reluctantly hard.  
>Much to my dismay, it was true.<br>I had become a dull, uninteresting person.  
>It was time to take a chance and be a little unprompted.<p>

I shoved my hand into the pocket of my dress and picked out the slip of paper with the girl's number on it.  
>I scampered back onto the bed, resting my neck against the headboard as I picked up my, phone from the bedside table.<br>Santana and Beth weren't going to be back for another couple of hours, I figured it wouldn't do more harm than good to give this girl a call, right?  
>It may even be fun.<p>

I punched in her digits and stuck the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.  
>1…2…<p>

"Alyssa?" I raised my voice to sound somewhat in-control. "I'm Quinn, from this morning."

"Oh Quinn, that's a lovely name, I wasn't sure that such a gorgeous girl like you would call."  
>Her confidence was appeasing, I fidgeted with my hair and tried summoning up the courage to ask her out.<p>

"What are you doing for lunch? Nothing, I hope, I'll meet you in Central Park, around 12:30."

"I-uh, I will."

"Great, find me there."  
>I quickly hung up, throwing my hands over my face.<br>What had I just done? There was no way I was even going to turn up, I couldn't lead the poor girl along like that… Could I?  
>I found myself dialing Rachel's number.<p>

"….. Hey Rach." I murmured, not sure of what this conversation was even going to entail.

"hi Quinn?"

"I need some help." I spun over onto back and gazed up at the ceiling as I waited for her reply.

"oh God, what happened?"

I giggled soundlessly, wishing she wouldn't hear, "I called that girl.. The one from Starbucks."

"YOU DID?" I had to move the phone from my ear she was so loud.

"I'm not sure why I did it, I told her to meet me at Central Park for lunch!"  
>I let my head fall into my hands, embarrassed to even tell her what I'd done.<p>

"Well, well, well, Ms. Fabray, turning the tables a little bit, are we?"

Biting down on my lip, I rolled my eyes, "I guess so… But, should I go?"

"You have to now, this is going to be fun, I gotta go but keep me updated, okay?"

"All right. See you later."

"Bye."

I hung up, and left the bed, preparing for my so-called 'date'.  
>I found myself wandering around the room in a daze.<br>I came to a stop in front of the mirror.  
>And began examining myself right, left and center.<p>

_Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray.  
><em>Studying my expressions as I spoke.  
><em>Hello, I'm Quinn.<br>_I attempted a smirk.  
><em>I'm Quinn.<br>_Adding an enticing flare, I figured that would be my opening line.

* * *

><p><em>12:07<br>I'm at Central Park, I forgot how big this place was, I told her 12:30, she'll be here soon I guess xo – Quinn._

_12:09_  
><em>You nervous? X<em>

_12:10_  
><em>Would it be a bad thing if I was. This is my first date with.. a girl. xo – Quinn.<em>

_12:11_  
><em>Chill out. Breathe. You don't have to marry her, just relax, have fun X<em>

_12:12_  
><em>If you say so. xo – Quinn.<em>

_12:36_  
><em>She's here, whoa, freaking out. She looks pretty. I feel a little under-dressed. xo – Quinn.<em>

_12:57_  
><em>So we're at this diner, I didn't catch the name, I think I just saw Mila Kunis. FANGIRLING. xo –Quinn.<em>

_1:07_  
><em>So you're having fun? Mila Kunis is a doll, I hope you said hi. X<em>

_1:16_  
><em>I didn't realize how much people could flirt until now. I didn't say hi, I'm not used to seeing celebrities randomly like you, remember? Ahaha. xo - Quinn.<em>

_1:22_  
><em>That's what we're all about, hun X<em>

_1:46_  
><em>Please save me, I feel like this date won't ever end xo – Quinn.<em>

_1:46_  
><em>Tell her you want to go see The Dakota where John Lennon died, I'll meet you there X<br>_

* * *

><p>Maybe being boring wasn't all that bad after having experienced all that.<br>The poor girl had no idea I wasn't interested, I don't know what I would've done if she could read my mind.  
>After lunch we headed to the Dakota, where Rachel sat, casually waiting, eating a bagel, smiling up at us.<br>The power she had over Alyssa was laughable, to be quite honest, Rachel stood up and Alyssa practically buckled at the knees, cowering away.  
>But none-the-less, I'd done it, and it felt different, being able to put myself out there and not care about any consequences.<br>I was proud.

**A/N****:** SO, wow, thank you to those who reviewed, and alerted/favorited this story, I can't even begin on how awesome it made my day! Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I was a bit excited to add Rachel in there, and I know it's not real strong yet, but give it a few more chapters to develop :)  
>Any reviews with comments or constructive criticism would be highest of highly appreciatedes, did that make sense? I hope so.<br>Also you should go and check out silllystarshine's story, it's quite amazing.


	3. Drops Of Jupiter

disclaimer: I don't own Glee, why would you assume that I did?

**Always Attract**

**Chapter Three**  
><strong>Drops Of Jupiter<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the third Wednesday of June, which meant Beth was due to start for Kindergarten soon, Puck had taken her along to an orientation and to meet his new girlfriend.<br>I was extremely iffy about the situation, Beth didn't adapt to new people all that easily and who am I kidding, I didn't want Beth to have another mother figure in her life asides from me.  
>Regardless, this gave me a day off to do whatever I wished, and I decided on seeing my parents.<br>It was an hour drive out, so I would rarely go out of my way to visit them, but I had nothing but spare time.

* * *

><p>I arrived on the front step of my parent's home, 'Fabray' was mounted on the door, encrusted in fake gold.<br>I smoothed out my dress, and raised my fist to the door.  
>Before I was even able to knock my mother swung the door open.<br>Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Quinny! My little Quinny, this is such a surprise, you look darling in your maxi dresses, I just wish your hair were a little longer, perhaps a few curls even…"  
>That was typical of her, judgments on the front step.<p>

"It's good to see you too, Mum." I forced a smile, stepping inside.

"Well where's my beautiful granddaughter then? It's not like you to visit without little Beth."

"She's with Noah, her orientation is today, I thought I emailed you?"  
>She walked past me and into the kitchen, turning the kettle on.<p>

"oh I think your father read me that the other night."

"Where is he anyway?" I pulled out a seat and sat down.

"He left last night for a business trip, he's had a few in the past month."  
>She passed me a cup of water and sat beside me, fixing up her hair as she spoke.<p>

"So tell me, any boyfriend yet? Have you been job searching?"

I groaned, it was the same question every time, "no, mum, no boyfriend and as far as jobs go.."

"I hear there was an opening as a receptionist at one of your father's law firms."  
>she lifted the mug to her lips, staring at me absent mindedly.<p>

"Mum, seriously? How could you not mention this?"  
>I shifted my gaze towards her, confused at how something could slip her mind so easily.<p>

"Well for a start, it's in Brooklyn, I was going to mention it as a last resort."  
>Was she crazy? This is exactly what I needed, an escape and it came with a job.<p>

"Mum, call Dad and tell him to recommend me for the job."  
>I squeezed out from table and chair and walked over to the sink, running my hands under the cold water, rinsing out my cup.<p>

"Imagine.. I could have a new start over there, Beth would absolutely love it."

"Quinn, you can't move to Brooklyn, it's a 9 hour car trip! I'd never get to see you."

"I barely get to see you at all while I'm here, and let's face it, I'm not going to find a job anytime soon, please, just give Dad a call.."

"All right, sweetie, but after lunch okay? I got salad in the fridge, would you grab it out while I set up the table?"  
>I quickly ran over to my bag and searched for my phone.<p>

_Got any friends looking for a roommate, in Brooklyn? Quinn Fabray is possibly headed your way. xo – Quinn._

I marveled over Rachel's contact picture, a candid of her mid-laugh, her eyes, a gorgeous deep-brown, her brow drawn up, that gave her a look of confusion, as if she were wondering why she was in hysterics, and her smile made her glow, her face lit up in joy.  
>I traced my finger over the picture, grinning to myself, as I set the phone back down before it trembled loudly on the table.<p>

_Are you serious! You need to call me as soon as you find out for sure, I'll get back to you on the house hunting but NYC has always needed a little Fabray! X  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hellooo, anyone home in this joint?"<br>The voice came from the living room, I bailed on the cooking I'd been doing, took off my apron and sped through the house to reach the front room.  
>I'd forgotten to check the time, but it was obviously late because he had said he wouldn't be back until 5.<p>

"Hey Puck, how'd it go?" I queried, eying off his girlfriend that stood uneasily behind him, holding on contently to his arm.

"I wish I could say she enjoyed it.." Puck's eye darted from me to Beth who raced into my arms.  
>I bent down, opening my hands to catch her as she came flying towards me.<p>

"Hey baby, how was your day?" I gave her cheek a quick kiss, pushing back her hair to see those deep emerald eyes.

"I missed you so much mummy." Her face buried into my chest, I began rubbing her back, looking over towards Puck and Carly.

"She wouldn't participate at all, she just wanted you…" Puck made his point extremely clear as he gave me a harsh look, "you can't go all soft on her Quinn, and you gotta let me spend more time with her.."

"Actually… I need to talk to you about that, Puck and um.. Hi, Carly, nice to meet you." I waved with my free hand.

"Talk to me about what? You gotta agree though Fabray, she's my baby too."

"Beth, honey, you wanna go take a nap and let mummy, daddy and Carly have a little talk, yeah?"  
>I gestured for Puck to sit down while I took Beth to her room.<br>Placing her down, I lied by her side, tucking the corners of her blanket in.

"Sing me to sleep, mummy?" Her voice was shaky due to her tiredness.

"Not right now, baby." I planted a soft peck on her forehead and slipped her lion in my place as I left.

"But I can't sleep if you don't sing." I turned around to find her pouting up at me.  
>I rested down beside her, I nodded, knowing she wasn't going to let it go until I sung.<br>I started into the first verse of Drops Of Jupiter.

"_now she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair_," she joined in, humming the echo.

"_She acts like Summer and talks like rain, reminds me that there's a time to change_," again Beth chimed in.

"_and since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, tell me, did you sail across the sun, did you make it to the milky-way to see the lights all faded and that heaven is over-rated, tell did you fall for a shooting star, one without a permanent scar, and did you_…"  
>Beth squeezed my hand, I lowered down further and whispered into her ear.<br>"_miss me while you were looking for yourself out there._."

"Sleep tight, Beth."  
>I shut the door gently and retreated back to the living room.<br>They'd made themselves comfortable and Puck had obviously got some potato chips from the kitchen.

"I can't believe she didn't like it, I thought she'd love making new friends.."  
>Puck raised his hand for me to stop, finishing what was in his mouth first, he finally started, "what did you need to tell me?"<p>

"I was talking to my mum the other day.."

Puck gazed up at me, "And?"

"There's a job in Brooklyn." I mentioned bluntly once I'd sat down.

"Brooklyn? You're kidding me!" His hands flew into the air, "No, that's not happening, nu-uh, I'm making enough wage to support you and Beth, why can't you just find a job around here, there's plenty, everyone's looking for more cashiers."

"Listen to what you just said, I don't want to be a cashier! I don't want to be stuck in this dead end town, and neither does our daughter, I'll be making twice as much as what you earn and Beth will be able to live in a city she actually likes," I tossed my hands around as I spoke, "Beth and I need something more, something this town and you can't provide."

"I've done everything right, I'm giving you money, I'm spending time with her, hell, I even made sure she got into the best kindergarten around here!"

"Please, just take one for the team.."  
>I thought he of all people would understand.<p>

"You're not taking my daughter away from me, I don't know why you'd even suggest it."  
>He grabbed Carly and threw Beth's coat at me.<p>

"I'll see her Friday, bye."  
>And just like that, he was gone, taking my perfect plan as he slammed the door shut.<p>

**A/N:** thank you again to everyone that's reading this and thanks for your awesomely kind words. I have a few ideas written up for what's going to happen, but if you have any ideas or anything, just PM me, or something.  
>Also, Glee tomorrow, who else is excited? I mean, Without You and Summer Loving is just gonna go off, plus I can't wait to see Naya's face :)<p> 


	4. Unforgettable

**Always Attract**

**Chapter Four**  
><strong>Unforgettable<strong>

* * *

><p>I remembered the choir room being filled with stillness, chairs stacked upon each other, the lights shut off, the sheet music packed neatly on top of the piano.<br>I hadn't told anyone just yet, and it was the only thing I had in my mind at the time.  
>How could have been so stupid? I remember thinking.<br>How could I have slept with Puck, cheated on Finn and accidently fallen pregnant?  
>My life was turning into one of those bad TV shows, right before my eyes.<br>I felt it all.  
>It was 10 minutes until class started, I'd been sitting there for more than an hour, I hadn't made it to any of my other lessons that day, or that week, but I knew I couldn't miss Glee Club, because I knew if I didn't face Finn or Puck then, I never could.<p>

And that's where she entered.  
>I became tense.<br>Her long brunette hair fell low by her neck, fixed in loose curls, her thick bangs, framing her striking brown eyes.  
>Rachel looked different that day.<br>Something about her goofy smile and my desire for comfort, made me see her in an unusual light.  
><em>"Q-Quinn?"<em>  
>Something about my expression must have set her off, because in an instant she was by my side.<br>Soothing me, with her kind voice, her hand relaxed on the small of my back.  
>I knew in that moment that I could trust her, and I knew in that moment that I needed to tell her, I needed the support.<br>"I'm pregnant, and the baby's not Finn's.."  
>I had never felt so lost before, so vulnerable, like the smallest of winds could push me onto my knees.<br>But I found something in her words.  
>"Everything will be alright", her voice echoed through my mind, I had somehow believed it, and I held onto it.<p>

After that day, Rachel and I became inseparable for a few months.  
>She was there when I broke the news to Finn, to Puck and to my parents.<br>She helped me move my stuff to Santana's house, after my father had thrown me out.  
>She would visit daily, turning up with tips from the Internet and a different kind of vitamin each day.<br>She would drive me back and forth from one doctor's appointment to another.

I remembered everything of the small controversy our friendship became, from Santana driving me crazy with snide remarks on our bond, right down to the looks from former Cheerios as Rachel turned up at my locker each morning with the smile that made you want to pinch her cheeks.  
>I didn't have a care in the world for it though.<br>It would have taken me years to learn what Rachel taught me in those weeks, strength and courage.

It was Senior year when we lost our closeness, and it hadn't been her fault.  
>I had moved back in with my parents, under the strict conditions that I was pulled from school, and would be homeschooled by a tutor, taking care of Beth at the same time, and additionally, I was grounded until I reached enough credits to graduate.<br>I would still question if my parents had thoroughly thought that plan through, but at the time, it was enough for them.

On weekends, Rachel would show up, as I would sit in the lounge feeding Beth, listening to my parents at the door, tell her I was too busy to have visitor.  
>Up towards the end, they became more lenient, and I was able to see Santana for her 18th birthday.<br>That was were I found out that her and Rachel had been dating for the past 3 months.  
>I was thrilled for them, yet a part of me that I didn't understand, felt confused and alone.<p>

After Graduation everything fell apart.  
>Re-connecting with everyone became hard when, Santana had moved away with Rachel, Brittany had moved to California, Tina and Mike were settled down and opening a dancing studio in Arizona, hell, even Finn got married while Kurt and Blaine started to travel and me, I stayed in Lima.<p>

Nothing had changed since then.

But it was these memories, which triggered something.  
>Something I'd been feeling all along.<br>It had always been there.  
><em>An unrecognized feeling.<em>  
>That I now recognize.<p>

**A/N: **I know it's short but it came to me about an hour ago at 1am, and I just had to add it in. As the old saying goes, writing over sleep, or maybe that's one I just made up then.


	5. Bittersweet and Strange

**Always Attract**

**Chapter Five**  
><strong>Bittersweet and Strange<strong>

* * *

><p><em>DADDIEO<br>Skype, 5 minutes, see you then Quinny._

My dad was very up with technology these days you see, it's what he prided himself on most.  
>Of course, I had been the very first person to even show him how to send and open a text and he never failed at crediting me whenever he could slip it in.<p>

I took my MacBook from the armrest of a chair in the living room and fixed it carefully onto the dinner table, powering it up.  
>Checked the clock.<br>5:14  
>Dad may be up with the technology, but he was still horrible with his timing.<br>I figured I'd have enough time to check at least a few emails.

_Open. Click.. Hotmail.. Scroll.. Open.._

I'm not sure why, but I felt like I expected a message from Rachel.  
>A rush of disappointment filled me as I realized there was only one new email, and it hadn't been from her.<p>

_Hey Quinn!  
>It's Britt, just checking up on how my home-girl was doing, San said you were in New York last week!<br>When you coming to Cali to visit me, hey?  
>I think San was headed up here in a few months time, why don't you go on and road-trip up there and a catch a ride with her?<br>Bring Beth! She'd love to see my new pad, also I want to take her on the celebrities homes tour, I know she wouldn't mind seeing Miley Cyrus out on a stroll.  
>Anyway, hope you're doing okay, hit me up soon!<br>Lots of loving, Britt._

I started on a reply,  
><em>Britt!<br>It's been awhile, sorry I haven't caught up with you.  
>Yeah, we went to visit San, it was awesome fun, she had lots planned for Beth, so that was a relief.<br>I'd love to come visit you, Britt, I got some stuff to figure out right now but call me sometime and we'll find a date where we're both free and maybe Beth and I could come visit you for a weekend.  
>Love you heaps, Quinn.<em>

As soon as I sent it, the _new_ button started blinking in the corner of my eye.  
>Ah, hell. It wouldn't do any harm just to type one message, would it?<br>It was just one message, just see how she's doing..  
>It wouldn't be weird, just to check up on her?<br>_No, _I sounded in my mind.

_Hi Rach,  
>Quinn here..<em>

My finger lingered over the delete button.  
>I decided to keep typing.<p>

_Haven't heard from you in a bit, just wanted to know how you were going?  
>Beth can't stop talking about you, she's upset that she didn't get to watch you sing this New York trip.<em>

Everything I was writing sounded so stupid.  
>Pointless.<br>Skype popped up, the loud ring, buzzing through my ears.  
>I pressed down on the delete button until the flashing line was back to the start, a blank page.<br>I hurriedly ran my fingers through my hair.  
>Breathe in, breathe out.<p>

I clicked and there was he was, my Dad, a goofy smile was plastered on his face as he waved through the screen.

"Well hello there!" the audio was a bit out of sync, but I didn't mind.

"Dad!"  
>I adjusted my laptop so I fitted into the frame, sitting up straighter in the chair.<p>

"You look gorgeous, my dear."  
>I managed to pipe up the effort to let a half-smile wriggle across my face.<p>

"I miss you so much, Dad."  
>I rested my head against my shoulder, watching him as he sighed.<p>

"I miss you too, baby girl, but you know what? As soon as I get a break from work, I'm coming straight down to see my Quinny and Beth!"  
>There was an awkward, yet comfortable silence.<p>

"was there any word on the job? The one in Brooklyn?"

He paused, "…you're moving to New York, baby!"  
>My mouth fell open as my brain searched for the words to thank my father.<p>

"Dad... I can't believe you made this happen! Thank you, so much! Ahh! I'm moving to New York!"  
>My whole life, I wanted nothing but to get out of Lima, and this was finally it.<br>I had a job, and Rachel had found me a place to stay, and I had my daughter.  
>It was all seeming to fall into a perfect place.<br>For another 5 minutes we both expressed our excitement.  
>Before it hit me.. Puck.<p>

"hang on, Dad. There's something you should know."  
>His eyes remained on mine, his lips pursed, waiting for whatever I was about to say next.<p>

"Puck won't let me leave, not while I have Beth anyway."  
>I caught his eyes rolls, he couldn't deny that, I'd saw him, he had so just rolled his eyes.<p>

"I thought you didn't mind Puck now?"

"I'm sick of his nonsense! This is your life, Quinny, you can't let him drag you around just because he paid some of your bills to keep you in Lima!"

"But Beth is his as well, I know she doesn't like it here, but she needs a Dad, like I needed you, you're so important to me, and I just want that for Beth."  
>My voice shook, but I knew it was true, I needed to get it out.<p>

"No. Quinn, I understand that she needs a father-figure in her life, but you have to understand me, Puck isn't ideal, you will find someone better, he left you, it was his choice, now make your own!"  
>He had a point, and I knew that deep down somewhere, that was my opinion too.<p>

"I couldn't take her from him, it'd hurt him too much."

"Quinny, he made you miserable, he left you to fend by yourself, you're my baby girl and you and your own baby girl deserve so much better than that, you want Brooklyn so badly, I can see it."

"I wouldn't know how to tell him."

"You sit him down and you tell him that, you have full custody, you're her mother, you gave her life, and he's man who's spent half of the last year in it, the other 4 years, doing God knows what, Quinn."

"I guess so…. Hey Dad, I have a question. What would happen if I dated someone you didn't approve of?"  
>My heart dropped, thumped, raced, why had I done that?<br>What did I even mean?

"Is there something you need to tell me, sweet heart?"  
>I paused, taking in deep breaths as I tried to piece my mind back together.<br>_Rachel._  
>I'm not even sure what this feeling was, it was so much more than anything I'd ever felt before and I just needed his advise, but I knew I couldn't say anything.<p>

"Never mind Dad, thank you so much for everything, I have to go, I'll let you know what happens with Puck. I love you."  
>I waved goodbye and exited the conversation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You, me, Breadstix, in a half hour – Quinn.<br>_  
>I searched for Puck's number in my phone to send the text when, I heard my computer ding with a notification.<br>I placed my phone down, looking up at the screen.  
><em>New video message from Rachel Berry<br>_Video message?  
>I hadn't waited long before I abused the crap out of my track pad, trying to force it to play.<p>

"Hi!"  
>The cute brunette smiled at her camera, overly excited as she waved fiercely.<br>"So, I've been thinking about you a lot, and I'm not really sure why I'm doing this."  
>Her nervous laughter made my heart flutter, I couldn't help but giggle at the adorableness that was taking place on my screen.<br>"I just wanted to check up on you and Beth."  
>Her voice quivered as she stared at the camera.<br>"I really miss you, and I hope you're having a good time in Lima."  
>She raised her hand to her lips, and blew a pre-recorded kiss.<br>"Bye, Quinn."

I had to catch my breath.  
>I shut my eyes and let myself drown in her flawlessness.<br>She looked nervous, but she had sent it anyway, for no real reason, other than to check on me.

I couldn't stop grinning for the next 5 minutes, before I pushed the screen down, and ditched the computer, walking through the house to Beth's room.  
>I'd reply later, when my heart settled down.<p>

"Sweetheart?" I looked through the open door to see her drawing away on her desk.  
>Beth glanced up at me, a look of confusion, as she waited for me to speak.<br>"What you doing there, Beth?" I leaned down to her level, looking over her colorings.  
>I grinned and rested my hand on the top of her head.<br>"What did you want for dinner, baby girl? We'll order and go pick it up from Breadstix?" I asked, kissing her lovable rosy cheeks.

"Burger? Please." Her head was set down in the book, her only intention on not coloring outside the lines.  
>She mucked up and heaved a big sigh, "Ugh, mummy, you can fix it?"<p>

I nodded, taking the pencil and drawing another line, filling the space in-between, "I'll go order your dinner, be ready in 10 minutes, you can take your book in the car, okay?"  
>She was more then okay with that, as long as she had her coloring book she was good.<p>

* * *

><p>"One beef burger with a side of French fries and Egg Salad, and one bacon burger, with extra bacon please, a chef salad, and an Arizona tea, pomegranate please."<br>He called my order back through the phone.

"Is that all?"

"Oh and two fruit salads, thank you."

"That comes to $43.45, Could I take a name?"

"um.. Oh, 43.45? You know, I could actually do without Arizona tea and forget about the chef salad and extra bacon, what does that bring it down to?"  
>I felt embarrassed as I clutched the phone, I couldn't even afford a nice dinner.<p>

"$28 exactly, ma'am, was that all?"

"Yes, thank-you, oh and Fabray, is the name."

"Your order'll be ready in 15-20 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Beth! You ready to go, baby?" the sounds of her little feet skipping along the tiles sounded through the house, she ran into my arms and started playing with the ends of my hair.<p>

"Ready." Her hands flew up in excitement as she giggled and cuddled into my shoulder.

"Righteo, and you have your book?"

"Oops."  
>She almost flew out of my hands as she raced back to her bedroom to get her book and pencils.<br>I picked up the car-keys and leaned against the counter, my hand on my nervous stomach.

What was I going to say to him?  
>Hi Puck, we're moving to New York, see you when I see you?<p>

Having Beth had made me so sensitive to everything, I had to be a good role model for her, and at the same time, maintain some of my life.  
>I was just going to do it, straight up, he couldn't fight that.<br>4 years I had Beth, I was doing fine on my own, and then he turned up, he wanted a family and I was the closest thing he had to it.  
>It was like he hadn't even thought it through, as if, just because he had a house and a job that suddenly it was enough and he could support the happiness of my child.<br>He was the biological father, which is the only thing that's keeping me from kicking him in the damn nuts and telling him to go elsewhere.  
>He left us, and he couldn't control where our lives were headed.<br>I just needed to figure out how to word that.

* * *

><p>"I ordered just before, under Fabray?" I ignored the cashier and eyed around the restaurant for Puck, I found him over by the door, dressed in jeans and a wife beater, his sunglasses hanging from the neck of his shirt, he was leaning across the door-frame, he stared back at me.<br>It didn't take a genius to realize he was annoyed.

"Ma'am?" The guy nudged my shoulder, passing me a bag with my dinner.

"Oh right, thank-you." I fumbled for the change in my pocket, passing over the money.

"Puck." I stated, rushing over to him with Beth by my side.

"Hi Beth, how are you?" Beth gazed over him, up and down, her lips formed into a pout as she clinged onto my leg, looking up at him with her sad eyes.

"Listen. I got the job." I looked down at Beth, gesturing for her to be picked up.  
>She stretched up and I wrapped my free arm around her, sitting her on my waist.<p>

"We're moving to New York, Puck," I couldn't let him interrupt, "you can still see Beth, but honestly, who were we kidding? You wanted nothing to do with us, until the hard part was over, Beth deserves the best, and that's what I'm going to give her."  
>His eyes widened, he went to say something, but paused, his eyes dropped down to Beth.<p>

"I guess.." He shrugged, "I made a mistake for 4 years, and Quinn, I'd really like to take that back, I'll still be able to see her?"

"Of course, but you have to understand, you're her father, not her dad."

Beth nodded, "not my daddy." She crossed her arms and leant into my chest.

"Enjoy your dinner." My voice came across strong and powerful and that's exactly what I felt.

Strong and empowered, I was standing up for myself and my daughter.  
>Beth pecked my cheek, "Love you, mummy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** sorry I didn't update this for almost a week, but here it is now! So, with Puck, he's only been in Beth's life for around 6 months, is what I was getting at, just to clear that up, because I think it may have sounded a bit confusing. Review with your thoughts or comments?  
>Reviews make me love you ;)<p> 


End file.
